Hear Me Scream
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: Why did I even bother? He couldn't hear me. No matter what I did. No matter how loud I screamed. He wouldn't stop. And I couldn't stop him
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah the one with the white hair." replyed another whisper.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah. It's so sad really. I heard he was caught in the bathroom. They call his parents too."

Slightly turning my head towards their direction I saw the two gossipers. They were in my class, obviously. One girl, the first voice, was seated at the dest. A boy, the second voice, leaned over the desk whispering to her. They both were glancing in my direction.

as my head turned compleatly towards them, they froze. More than likly thinking something like, "Shit he heard us talking about him!" Not like they were talking that quietly anyways. I'm pretty sure everyone in the classroom could hear that they were talking about me.

I turned my head back towards my notebook. It was old and beat up. I really didn't expect anything less. I've had the damn thing since it happened about two years ago.

I didn't think I was looking at my notebook that long, but it must have been longer that I thought. A hand was lain on my clenched one pulling me from my musings.

I followed the hand up a slim jacket covered arm up too a tan face. My best friend, Malik Ishtar. Concern written all over his face, sparkeling in his lavender eyes.

I sighed and lowered my head back to my rattty, old notebook. The binding was coming undone on the top corners. I was going to have to tape those when I got home.

Malik sighed and I'm pretty sure sure he shook his head at me.

Grabbing my wrist he yanked me from my seat and acrost the room. More than likly to drag me to the bathroom or something.

I guessed correctly. He was dragging me towards the door, intent on leaving the classroom. The bell wasn't due to ring for another five minutes so I let him drag me with very little resistance.

Malik reached for the golden nob of the classroom door when it was suddenly pulled out of his reach. Someone opened the door before Malik could.

"Well lookie what I found, Mariku! The mutes!" chickled a deep baritone voice that I recognized all to well.

"And where, pray tell, where you two rejects planing on going?" spoke another voice. I recognized this one as well.

Malik grolwed at the two boys infront of us. This earned a chuckled response.

"What the point of asking them? It's not like they're going to awnser you." the first voice, Bakura, spoke chuckling, slowly walking around Malik and I. Eyeing us the entire time.

I made the mistake of looking at him. He was about six foot three. A whole six inches taller than myself. The black shirt he wore showed the slightly toned muscles all the other people, girls and boys alike, drooled over. Hit tan cargo pants hung low on his hips with a chain hanging on the left side. Slightly grey spiky long hair flowed down his back and looked unkempt. The red mixed with brown eyes held amusment and a glimore or something else that I couldn't tell what it was.

"Right, Mariku?" Bakura turned his attention, thankfully, away from me to the boy that still stood in the door frame.

**Does it look like I own shit?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mariku stood slightly taller than Bakura at six foot five. Blond hair spiked up in gravity defying spikes falling slightly hang in his eyes and cascaded down his shouldhers slightly. His eyes were a dull lavender, amost looking pupiless. A blue shirt that hung off of him slightly as to not outline his muscle. Dark denim jeans hugged his hips held up by a black plain belt.

"Right. When was the last time either of them spoke?" Mariku scoffed glaring at MAlik. Why, I have no idea.

Malik growled a little louder. Yet again earning deep chuckled from the two boys standing on either side of us.

I was starting to feel closterphobic and started to try and back up but Malik's firm grip on my wrist held me in place. I quickly darted my eyes between the three people currently caught in a glare war with eachother before returning my eyes to my nasty, old, brown loafers.

"Afraid, Ryou?" Bakura laughed. He noticed me! Crap!

I wreched my wrist from Malik's grip and tried darting through the small opening between Mariku's body and the doorframe. Sadly an arm slammed right through my escape route, smashing my hopes.

"Where do you think your going?" Mariku asked lowering himself to my eye level.

I looked to the ground. Big mistake. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him.

"No awnser? Don't you know that's rude?" he laughed. I raised my head a second too late before the back of his hand connected with my cheek sending my head sidways. My hair covering my no surly redened cheek.

The room was deadly silent for a few tense moments. As I pulled my hand to my now stinging cheek two things happened.

Malik let out an animalistic snarl and lept at Mariku. He was thrown to the floor before he could make contact. My guess was that Bakura Had thrown him to the ground. But I wasn't sure, I had turned around after I heard him snarl and when I looked he was on the ground still growling.

The room was yet again silent minus the growls coming from Malik, who was still laying on the ground.

I blinked a few seconds before it registured in my brain. Once it clicked I rushed to Malik's side, checking for ingury. I was satified when I found none.

"Aw look at the homos! Aren't they a cute couple?" Bakura laughed turning towards the rest of the people in the classroom.

After a few seconds of just Bakura laughing the rest of the class joined in with him. They pointed fingers and called after us yelling, "Homos!" as I plucked Malik off the ground and dashed out of the classroom with him under my arm. Malik didn't stop growlinguntil we were infront of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gunna write this one in third person**

Ryou and Malik stood outside the bathroom doors. Malik still growling slightly.

Turning on his heals, Malik headed towards the nearest exit. No one would notice that he wasn't in class. The teacher had ever stopped calling his name when doing attendence.

Ryou looked in Malik's direction, then back towards the classroom, then back to Malik again. Could he handle class alone after that little show? No, he decided he couldn't.

Running towards Malik, who was halfway down the hallway, slowing his pace when he finally got to him to a fast walk. Malik turned his head slightly to give Ryou a, _what took you so long? _look. Ryou just shook his head to awnser the question.

Malik shrugged it off and continued to the exit with Ryou in toe.

After exiting the building, Malik and Ryou reached Malik's motorbike. Malik climbed on pulling the two helmets from under the detachable seat, handing on to Ryou, and placing the other on his head. Fishing the keys out of his pocket he jammed them into the igniton as Ryou slipped onto the bike behind him, slipping his hands around Malik's waist.

Turning the key, making the bike roar to life, Malik kicked off and speed towards the exit. Ryou turned his head to the side as to be able to get clean air. Staring ahead of him he though he saw two shawdoy figures standing next to the last tree before the exit. He shook is head and looked again and they were gone. Playing it off as his imaginaion Ryou closed his eyes and clung to Malik as he dipped and waved through the trafic.

Ariving at Ryou's house, Malik turned off the bike adn helped Ryou off of it.

The house was empty with no sign of life. Yet that was to be expected when one lived alone.

Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his school bag he offered one to Ryou, remembering how he was pouting this morning about not havign any.

Ryou smiled greatfully and pulled his lighter out of his pocket and light it. Taking a drag off of it before offering Malik the flame. Malik dipped his head forward placing the end of his cancer stick into the falme before pulling back taking a drag off his like Ryou had done.

They sat there flicking their ashes into the ashtray Ryou had retreved from the kitchen. A few minutes later they both stabbed out their butts into the tray and moved to the kitchen. Both lingered near the sink, looking at eachother.

Malik looked at Ryou, Ryou stared back before slowly holding his hand out in a "give it to me" manner.

Malik looked at his hand before closing his eyes and reaching into his pocket to pull out the object he knew Ryou was asking for.

A box cutter. It had and orange handle with Malik's name writtten in Arabic on one side and Ryou's name written in English on the other. **(1) **

Handing it over to Ryou, Ryou extended it a few clips, a faint line of red on the first clip. Poping it off, Ryou threw the clip into the trash bin under the sink before rolling up his sleve. Faint white scars littered his arm. Criss crossing in places.

Bringing the blade to the middle of his forearm, Ryou quickly slashed. A few moments later beades of red started to pop out of the self-inflicketed wound. He repeated the motion again another three times before Malik grabbed the arm that held the box cutter.

Extending his hand in a similar motion to that of which Ryou had done, Ryou placed the box cutter in his hand.

Walking over to the drawer that was only a few steps away, Ryou opened it and grabbed out two towels. Turning on the tap and placing both under the water stream. Once soaked Ryou turned off the tap and pulled out a towel and placed it over his wounds, hissing slightly as he did so.

While Ryou had been doing this, Malik had broken off the clip with Ryou's blood on it, rolled up his sleve, which was littered with just as many scars as Ryou's, and made many more wounds than Ryou had. They weren't as deep as Ryou's but he had many more than Ryou did.

Placing the box cutter on the counter top Malik grabbed the other towel from the sink and placed it over his wounds as Ryou had done.

Malik looked up from his arm to Ryou, who had just done the same as Malik. They looked at eachother for a few moments before Ryou tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes and smiled at Malik.

Malik didn't follow Ryou's example this time. Instead he looked down and started crying silently.

"Bakura, do you think we're being too hard on them?" Mariku asked. His arms were crossed on the table while his head rested in the crook of his elbows.

"Hum?" Bakura asked cracking an eye and casting it in Mariku's general direction. His hands were behind his head and his had his chair tipped back on the two back legs.

"Do you think we're being to hard on the mutes?" he burryed his head in his arms. What was he saying? He and Bakura had been tourtering the two mutes for years, and now he decided to grow a contious?

His head shot up as he heard Bakura's chair hit the ground in a loud thud the reverderated throughout the room.

"What?" Bakura spat. He had no idea what was going through Mariku's head but he was going to knock the crap out of him if he kept speaking like that.

Sighing Mariku burryed his head back into his arms, "Nevermind."

**1 - remember people they're in Japan.**

**hope yall enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

They had left just before first period, and they still hadn't come back. The Mutes, that was. Who else would it have been?

Mariku was actually some what worried. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was worried that they might have taken it a little too far this time. What if they had?

"Where do you think they are, The Mutes?" Mariku asked during lunch as Bakura and him were walking off school grounds to go have their lunch smoke break(1)

Bakura snickered at him, "And what do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanna know where they go. I mean ain't they got family at home? So they couldn't stay at their house the days they ditch." Mariku stated tilling his head side closing his eyes.

"Shut up." Bakura braked hitting Mariku in the head with the lighter while holding out a cigarette to him.

"Besides, they'll be back tomorrow so shut-the fuck-up." Bakura said closing his eyes taking the lighter back from Mariku who already light his, lighting his own.

"I guess your right." Mariku said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm always right."

The silent duo sat in front of the T.V. watching a soap opera(2) crying at how Dani was suffering from the aftermath of calling the police on her brother, on his twenty-first birthday, after he had tried to kill everyone in the house.

Malik clung to Ryou as if his life depended on it, as he cried into his shoulder.

Ryou, on the other hand sat stone faced smoking a cigarette, patting Malik's head.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ishizu, Malik's older sister, as she walked in the front door.

Malik continued to cry onto Ryou's shoulder, not realizing his sister had asked him a question.

Ryou shook his head at her. Somehow she could always tell what they were saying (3) without them ever opening their mouths.

"So those bullies are at it again..." She sighed. She loved those two to death and hated to see them upset.

Ryou smiled slightly in her general direction.

"If you guys ever need anything, anything at all, you know you can ask me right?" she eyes lifted to the two.

Ryou nodded and smiled politely while rubbing Malik's back.

"M'kay then. I'm gunna go make some food. You guys hungry?" as soon as food was mentioned Malik was out of Ryou's lap and running into the kitchen.

Ryou laughed silently and followed him into the kitchen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So...What ya'll think?...I tried writing this during homeroom (whilch I did) but sadly I left the notebook at home (at the grandparents) so I had to do it compleatly from memory**

**1- yes you can do this at some schools! Last year the pricipal told me that he can't stop me from smoking but if I was gunna do it I had to be off school grounds**

**2- IDK people! I don't watch that shit so I just used something from my life!**

**3-...The Shining...watched it last night**

**Mainly finished because of because Yami-HikariAkira he was bitching at me to finish the next chapter**


End file.
